


Relaxation

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ocean Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: "There, there," comes Gabriel's faint voice even through the water. It sounds like she's both next to Michael's ear and everywhere at once, echoing through the blue of the water. "Let yourself relax a little more, alright?"
Relationships: Gabriel/Michael (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> playing hard and fast with primal powers
> 
> takes place after 000

After everything had settled down, Gabriel, and the crew of the Singularity, had insisted for all of them to come to Auguste to enjoy themselves. It isn't as if Michael had minded, but Gabriel had been very forceful about it.

Auguste is beautiful though. With its overly large volume of water which when combined with the bright sun, lends a sparkling beauty to the rest of the island. She understands it now, why the mortals speak so highly of this place. She'd only been here in passing when there'd been more urgent business to take care of but after being relieved of her duties, there is now time to enjoy this scenery.

All of the former primarchs had come though they've all chosen to spend their time in different ways. Off in the distance she can hear Uriel as he whoops and swims through the waters in what he calls training. They're to be here for _vacation_ , Gabriel reminds them, but Michael thinks it makes no difference to Uriel. As long as he's having fun, she supposes. And Raphael, predictably away and out of sight as he often is, must be enjoying himself too, if the favorable winds she's feeling right now are any indication.

And Gabriel… Michael turns her head slightly to see that, yes, Gabriel is still at the beach house with yet another drink in her hands. Michael herself has lost count at this point. Gabriel is free to enjoy herself however she wants, but Michael wishes she would exercise restraint.

They _all_ are enjoying themselves, but Michael…

She turns back to the water in front of her, staring out over the shore. It isn't as if she _fears_ the water, but it does… make her slightly apprehensive. Being so intimately connected with her element for so long makes her acutely aware of her weaknesses.

… and of Gabriel now striding over to her with what looks like a coconut in her hands, an entirely different drink than what Michael had just spied moments earlier.

"Michael, are you just going to stand there all day instead of enjoying the drinks with me?" Gabriel says as soon as she's close enough, a pout on her face. Of course, the smile twitching at her lips belies the playfulness on her person right now.

"I see you're already keen to empty this island of their stash as well," Michael answers evenly, noting the flush on Gabriel's face. This will not be the last, she predicts.

Gabriel places a hand on her chest in mock hurt. "If the mortals are so willing to offer, then who am I to refuse? Their generosity is incredible!"

Michael shakes her head in admonishment. "Just because they offer does not mean you must accept and imbibe yourself every time."

Gabriel only gives her a smile full of impudence as she leans closer, tracing a finger down Michael's arm, now bared from the swimsuit she's wearing. Michael pretends very hard it has little effect on her though judging by the amused smirk on Gabriel wears now, she isn't convincing. "Oh, come on, you're being too stiff. Are you even _trying_ to relax? We're free to do whatever we want now and here you are, scowling while at the beach."

"I am enjoying myself plenty," Michael counters even if she knows Gabriel… is not wrong. It only feels strange to her to be able to have time for themselves after upholding their duties for so long.

Memories of old start to flood back. It'd been much more chaotic back then, but also simpler, she thinks. How far away those days seem now. How _different_ everything is now to the days of yore—

"Michael." Too busy being lost in thought leaves her open for Gabriel to pinch her cheek.

"... what was that for?" Michael asks though she's silently grateful for Gabriel for it.

Gabriel pouts at her again. "You weren't listening to me! I said, I'll offer to help you relax."

"Is it truly an offer if I know you're already set on doing it?"

Gabriel laughs. "I promise to make it worth your while," she says with a wink, eyes twinkling with the mischief Michael is already long used to. It makes her want to shake her head again. It isn't as if Michael is in any position to refuse, nor can she anyway, not when Gabriel speaks like that.

It has always been Gabriel that she is weak to, after all.

Gabriel leads her to further down the beach. As Michael looks around, she notices there are far fewer mortals here than the other places. But Gabriel even moves past them, leading Michael further along the shore.

"Where are you taking us, Gabriel?" Michael can't help but ask, curious. "It looks like even the mortals don't dare to venture out this far."

"You'll see," Gabriel answers breezily in between sips of her drink. "Oh, but if you're scared about drowning though, don't worry! I'll be your lifeguard here!"

"... I'd sooner trust a shark," Michael mutters.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

They eventually come to an area with tide pools and Gabriel gestures for Michael to sit down at the outer edge that meets the rest of the ocean. Michael is still a little wary but she does as Gabriel wants. The lower half of her body is submerged into the ocean, feet resting against the bedrock. The ocean is cold, refreshing on her usually heated body.

Without the noise of all the mortals, this is much more enjoyable, she will confess.

… except for Uriel's whooping she can _still_ hear faintly in the background. It is good that Gabriel has led them to a more deserted area of the beach instead.

Then Michael discovers exactly why Gabriel has led them here when just one second after, Gabriel unceremoniously seats herself down on top of Michael's lap, arms looping around Michael's neck as she smiles widely. Instinctively, Michael's hands catch her, resting on Gabriel's hips. The water is cold but Gabriel is warm underneath her hands. It changes nothing, as Michael gives Gabriel a flat stare.

"... what are you doing, Gabriel?"

"Helping you relax," Gabriel answers with an innocent smile that speaks of anything but. Michael narrows her eyes.

"I can hardly see how this is helping."

"I've just barely sat down!" Gabriel reaches out to poke her nose, which Michael wrinkles. It makes Gabriel giggle, chimes of her laughter reminding Michael of the ebb of the ocean around them.

"Let's help you relax a little more, okay?" Gabriel says before she leans forward.

"Gabriel, wait, what are you—" and the rest of Michael's protestations become muffled as her face gets covered by Gabriel's frontside. Rather, one of Gabriel's own hands is purposely _pushing_ her into Gabriel's bosom.

She's most likely doing something behind Michael that she doesn't want her to see. Michael tries to push away but Gabriel's strength is slightly stronger than Michael's realized. Just as quickly though, Gabriel releases her. Michael blinks, mouth open to question Gabriel's actions—and that is exactly when Gabriel strikes, pressing her mouth against her open one.

Liquor fills into Michael's mouth, who instinctively swallows before it catches up to her what is happening. It is the sweetness that she tastes first before the intense bitterness comes chasing after it, burning down her throat. It is _strong_. The moment she swallows the entirety of the drink is when Gabriel pulls away, her eyes twinkling as Michael grimaces.

"Gah!" Michael resists the urge to stick her tongue out lest Gabriel make fun of her for a childish action. "What even was that?"

"I asked for their most popular drink, and then to make it stronger," Gabriel says almost absently as she finishes the rest of it. "How was it?"

Michael licks her lips, pretends not to notice how Gabriel is staring intently at her mouth. "Not bad," she says. "Sweeter than I expected, though."

"Right? Much sweeter than anything they had on Valtz, that's for sure. We should get some together later!"

"Gabriel…" The warning in Michael's voice is entirely lost on Gabriel, or rather, she chooses to ignore it, as Gabriel smiles widely.

"I think we deserve it! We've been so hard at work for the last two thousand years, and when it's nearing our retirement, we had to put in _so_ much work. Can't a girl finally get to relax after everything?"

As much as Michael does not want to admit it to Gabriel, she does have a point. It had only been just a few months ago when they had given up their wings but it feels like a lifetime has passed instead. Losing their duty and every shackle of responsibility with it is… a strange sensation she's still contending with.

"I'll concede your point," Michael finally says, to which Gabriel laughs gleefully and kisses her again.

It is more of a playful nip but Michael catches her before Gabriel pulls away in one of her attempts to tease, pressing harder against her. Gabriel smiles into her mouth, hands now running through Michael's hair to bring her closer—ah, Michael realizes she's still been played in the end.

She can hardly fault herself for that, though. Trying to resist Gabriel is a useless endeavor, like trying to grab water. Ah, perhaps that task isn't quite so impossible at the moment, not with her hands still on Gabriel. She sends a bit of heat into one of her hands and drags it up Gabriel's spine, delighting in the surprised but pleased moan that Gabriel makes into her mouth.

"Now you're getting it," Gabriel says with a breathless laugh after she pulls back. She leans in again but moves to lay her cheek upon Michael's shoulder. "It feels nice to have time for ourselves."

"It does," Michael agrees. It feels far nicer being able to manifest their forms without the looming threat of an apocalypse hanging over them. And now, freed from their duties and left to their own devices, it makes Michael wonder of what the future holds for them now. Neither of them are sure about what to do now, never having given much thought that they would be released from their responsibilities.

Ah, but is it not those thoughts that keep her from enjoying the moment? Perhaps this is what Gabriel had been trying to steer away from with all those distractions. Even Uriel and Raphael are enjoying themselves on the island. Maybe it is also time to take a page out of Gabriel's book and join her for some drinks later. Auguste is a beautiful island, and they really should enjoy their time here, and finally relax as Gabriel keeps telling her.

Gabriel hums, one of her hands absently running down Michael's arm in touches so light they might as well be the wind. Michael raises a brow but says nothing. If there is one thing Gabriel enjoys doing, it is indulging herself on the muscles built upon Michael's body. Michael does not object to her touches, even as fleeting as they are; she will very much admit that Gabriel's presence is comforting to her right now as well.

The hand trailing down her arm grows bolder, moving up to flit under the side of Michael's face. She can feel Gabriel silently laughing and feels her nibbling on her ear seconds later. Michael does her best to push down the rising blush, her eyes narrowed.

Gabriel's touch ghosts down the length of Michael's neck before tracing her collarbone. Boldly, they go down to brush the top of her breasts before moving back up. In this tantalizing fashion, they continue.

Michael shivers, torn between whether she wants to feel more or for Gabriel to stop teasing her. Perhaps Gabriel is waiting for her to decide too, when her fingers continue to dance across her skin, light enough to be like the occasional droplets of water that splash upon them, but never firm enough for Michael's liking. Everything Gabriel is doing is only rousing her further.

"You're such a temptress," Michael says, hands tightening their hold on Gabriel's hips.

Gabriel laughs in her ear, leaning back to smile coyly at her. "My! How can I be if you always give in at the slightest provocation?"

"Wh—I do not!" But Gabriel has somehow slid out of her grasp and now she's slipping into the water as the sounds of her laughter linger in the air.

"Come into the water, Michael." There's a tug on her hands where they're submerged in the water. When Michael looks down though, she can't see Gabriel there. Being intimately attuned to Gabriel's presence for so long gives Michael the absolute certainty that Gabriel is still here.

Her hands feel the same tug again. Gabriel wants her to go into the ocean, into the water. She is… apprehensive, but she trusts Gabriel. For all of Gabriel's teasing and playfulness, she trusts Gabriel with utmost devotion. As Gabriel beckons, Michael slowly rises, stepping off the rocks to wade further into the ocean. The waves splash against her body but they do little to deter her as she continues to move forward.

But still, when she stands at the edge of the ocean floor where one more step means she can no longer touch solid ground, she pauses.

"Michael," comes Gabriel's voice, coaxing her with small waves lapping at Michael's back. There's a tug on her hand again but it is gentler, as if asking. Michael almost wants to laugh; if she were truly uncomfortable, the both of them would know. Gabriel only wants Michael to make the decision herself.

Steeling herself, Michael takes the plunge and goes into the ocean.

She is… floating. The taste of salt is almost welcome after the sweetness she had earlier. The water is clear, the sunlight illuminating enough for Michael to still be able to see, but it feels dark. But everything here is muffled, including her senses. She can't tell if she's sinking into the ocean, or if she's merely drifting. All she is aware of is the water, surrounding her entire being. There is a way for this… serenity that can be fully described in words, but Michael has never been one for the flowery language that seems more suited to Gabriel's tongue.

The small knot of fear comes—water can extinguish flame _so_ quickly—but it's quickly diffused by something warm enveloping her, like a bubble she would describe. The bubble makes the pressure of the water feel even lighter upon her heated body. It must be Gabriel's work, or perhaps it's Gabriel herself. It is both the ocean and Gabriel that surrounds her. Even without her wings, the water still remains Gabriel's _domain_.

"There, there," comes Gabriel's faint voice even through the water. It sounds like she's both next to Michael's ear and everywhere at once, echoing through the blue of the water. "Let yourself relax a little more, alright?"

Michael closes her eyes. When she had entered the water, it'd been cold but it's warming now. She does not know if it is because of her innate heat or Gabriel's doing. Either way, it does start to feel… slightly more comfortable. She feels her body being pulled, and when she opens her eyes, she can see herself moving further away from the surface, as if sinking.

Gabriel hums, the sound disjointed. Michael can feel a presence in front of her but she _knows_ if she reaches out, there will no one in front of her.

Then, she feels it. Coils of water snake around her legs, starting at her ankles before creeping upward, circling around her thighs. It continues to streak all around while inching closer to the center of her legs. It makes Michael writhe slightly, gasping as she searches for any sort of friction in the water.

At the same time, Michael can feel different streams of water moving all over the rest of her body as well. A surge of cold water races all around, contrasting sharply with the warmth of the ocean. When they rush past the peak of her breasts, Michael gasps at the sharp sensation. All the while, there is _still_ the water coiling around her inner thighs, tantalizingly close to the apex of her legs.

Gabriel has always had fun teasing her... but this is outright agonizing.

There's a presence behind her but Michael already knows it is Gabriel, manifesting herself to hold Michael in a loose embrace from behind. Her fingers follow the trail of the water but unlike the formless water, her hand is warm and tangible. As the water circles around her thighs, Gabriel's hands drag down Michael's body instead.

Gabriel kisses the side of her face, from her ear down to her neck. Michael tries to turn her head to catch her lips but Gabriel doesn't meet her, quiet laughter ringing in the air as she moves to kiss down the muscles of Michael's back. Michael knows with utmost certainty that Gabriel is more than enjoying herself right now. She lingers at a particular spot on the lower of Michael's back, her mouth warm while her hands cup Michael's backside.

"Teasing me like this isn't going to help me relax," Michael says through gritted teeth. Though her voice doesn't carry inside the water, the tinkling of Gabriel's laughter answer her. There's pressure at her lips, firm enough to make her think it's Gabriel giving her a kiss even if she can feel her from behind.

"Trust me, it'll feel even better," Gabriel says with her voice full of promise as she swims back up Michael's body. Michael doesn't miss the extra touches Gabriel makes as she does so.

"You only want to tease me longer, I know it."

"My! I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out so quickly."

"Gabriel—" Whatever words Michael had meant to say are lost to a breathless gasp when Gabriel fits a leg between Michael's and presses firmly against her core.

Michael's eyes squeeze shut, groaning at all the sensations happening to her. There's too many things happening, too many things for her to process. She focuses instead on the presence of Gabriel behind her, focuses on Gabriel holding her and keeping her in place as they drift aimlessly through the water.

In spite of everything, Gabriel's leg helps ground her. All the teasing Gabriel had done leaves her aching and wanting, and now she can at least alleviate some of it by rocking against it. Gabriel's fingers trail downward, and Michael tenses as she waits in anticipation.

… but Gabriel doesn't move lower. Instead, a surge of water starts rushing against her again. It goes underneath her swimsuit to her core, and it hits the sensitive bundle of nerves inside that make Michael moan and grind down on Gabriel's leg, wanting to feel more.

It is as if there is a wave inside of her, steadily rising and rising. She knows waves will eventually crash, but when she will is entirely up to Gabriel. Here, in the water, in the weakness of her element, in Gabriel's hands, she is powerless. Michael can't decide if she likes this or not but she can't think past all the sensations happening to her right now. Gabriel's hands are still present on her body, one hand steady on Michael's hip while the other languidly tease the peaks of her breasts.

"You're doing so good, but you can relax more," Gabriel whispers into her ear, coaxing. Michael moans in response. The water steals away the sound of her voice but she knows Gabriel can hear it loud and clear by the way she smiles against her skin and speeds the movement of both her hands and water.

Normally it would be a flame building inside of her, burning slow but burning bright before it explodes. The ocean, warm as it is right now, is no match to the conflagration ever present on her being. But the water— _Gabriel—_ has doused it and turned it into like a wave that has been continuously cresting.

But she can feel it, feel the coming crash as the pressure mounts. The heat within her body grows and sizzles the water slightly, and Gabriel runs a current of colder water around her to cool her down. The contrast is nearly enough to throw Michael off, but this is also when Gabriel stops her teasing, aiming to bring Michael even higher now. The pressure of the water between her legs grows stronger, Gabriel's hand on her hip helps move her back and forth as she grinds, and Gabriel herself whispers encouragement into her ear in between kisses.

Michael finally reaches her peak, and crashes down.

When she recovers, the water is gone but Gabriel's fingers are there now, teasing against her core. Michael groans, unable to help the rocking of her hips. Gabriel laughs in her ears and abruptly disappears.

WIthout Gabriel to hold her, Michael is left floundering in the water, arms flailing in slight panic as she tries to catch herself. In a moment, Gabriel is in front of her now, a small smile on her face.

"You're still so tense," Gabriel says with a sigh, "but I'm still more than willing to help you if you get drinks with me later," she adds with a wink. Michael narrows her eyes.

"I will be with you regardless to make sure you abstain from drinking too much," Michael answers. Gabriel claps her hands together.

"So that's a yes!"

Michael sighs but does not refute Gabriel. Perhaps that might really be good right now, some drink in their system. Liquor processes differently for them, hence why Gabriel's tolerance is so _high_ , but Michael can't particularly say she enjoys the consequences of drinking.

But first…

Michael reaches out, bringing Gabriel close to her while she's still manifested in the water and kisses her. She tastes the salt of the ocean, the sweetness and bitterness of the drink Gabriel had earlier, and of Gabriel herself, refreshing and cool. Gabriel smiles into it, and Michael finds herself mirroring the action as well.

"It really has been too long," Gabriel says after they pull away, wistful tinging the small smile she has on now. She places a hand on Michael's face, cradling it.

Michael only grunts in response, leaning slightly into Gabriel's hand. They enjoy the moment for a little longer before Gabriel leans forward to press another quick kiss to her lips and disappears into the water again.

Left by herself, Michael drifts through the water. She should get out. As much as she… had enjoyed herself, she'd much rather prefer being able to physically touch Gabriel if they're going to continue. The lull of the ocean is soothing though, and her climax has left her feeling quite indulgently languorous. She _can_ stand to be a little less stiff, as Gabriel keeps telling her, but this is close enough for now.

… but there's a strange foreboding sense that hits her though. She can sense it, a strange undercurrent in the water; _something_ is coming, and it is _not_ Gabriel. Even Gabriel herself seems confused, bubbles rising to Michael's vision as the water around her effervesces slightly. Michael cannot tell anything here in the water, where her powers are weakened.

And then Michael _shoots_ out of the water and into the air, rock hard arms holding her up from the ocean.

"Whoa! You okay there, Michael?"

Michael gasps as the rush of air hits her, inhaling sharply as she can now feel the warmth of the sun. Being brought out of the ocean so abruptly has stunned her momentarily.

But all of her questions are now answered.

"U-Uriel?" Michael turns her head to look below her.

"Who else could these muscles belong to?" Uriel laughs heartily as he lowers Michael back to the water though he keeps a steady grip on her. "I saw you not moving and thought you were drowning. Looked like Gabriel had you but I couldn't be too sure if she was playing one of her tricks on you again!" He grins as he pumps an arm. "Didn't want to take chances!"

By this time, Gabriel has manifested, peeking her head out of the water. Michael doesn't have the heart (or shame) to tell him he's _utterly_ wrong about everything, and judging by Gabriel sinking back into the ocean so Uriel doesn't hear her laughing, _she_ isn't going to be much help either.

"I... ah, thank you, Uriel," Michael can only say—the only thing she can say really when she's too flustered to even think of what else she can say at this time.

"Yeah, be careful next time, alright?" Uriel leads her back to where her feet can touch the sand before he lets go. "We just finally got the biggest vacation of our lives! You can't go and do something like _drown!_ " He turns over his shoulder to look at Gabriel, now following after them. "You gotta be her lifeguard! Make sure she's okay when she's in the water. I mean, look at her, her face is so red!"

Michael isn't _that_ helpless when she's in the water, she wants to say, but she's still reeling and trying to compose herself from the sheer embarrassment she's feeling right now.

"I was just showing Michael a way to… relax," Gabriel says. "But you're right, Michael might have drowned by relaxing too much. I'll be sure to watch her carefully next time."

"Yeah!" Uriel shakes his head. From behind him, Michael is giving Gabriel the flattest stare she can muster. "Well, I'll leave ya two alone now." And with that, he dives back into the water, waves forming from sheer force as he splashes through the ocean.

"... wasn't he on the other side of the beach?" Michael mutters.

"Looks like he swam all the way around," Gabriel says, still trying to hold back in her laughter. "If he had arrived earlier, do you think he would have noticed—"

"Do _not_ talk about this," Michael hisses as she makes her way back to the shore. Except it is more like angrily splashing her way back to shore, the water around her steaming slightly.

"Oh, he made you tense again. All my hard work, gone!" Gabriel laments with a loud sigh. "Looks like you need to relax again!"

Michael looks over her shoulder to glare at Gabriel, who only grins as innocently as she can.

"I will join you for a drink instead," Michael finally mutters, and the sound of Gabriel's laughter fills the air. Gabriel links their arms together, and Michael puts up the smallest bit of resistance before allowing Gabriel to drag them away to the beach house.

The rest of the day is far from over and Michael knows she has only a long night ahead, but at least Gabriel will be there to keep things from being dull.


End file.
